Quests
by HarrietScribble
Summary: When Elizabeth Dashwood, daughter of a well endowed arestocrat atends Hogwarts, she embarks apon a journey of adventure and romance with her two friends Orion Black and James Potter. Fighting for the rebellion, what will she find out about her anserstory?
1. Prologue

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her hair shimmered gold in the sunlight and her voice sang out through the decollate grounds like a sirens call.

She held a black fender squire in her hands, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted as her peach cream hands glided across the strings and she began to sing a new song.

_I talk to God as much as I talk to Satan 'cause I want to hear both sides_  
><em>Does that make me cynical<em>  
><em>There are no miracles<em>  
><em>And this is no miraculous life<em>

Her voice sounded like bells ringing out through his soul, as he stood mesmerised beside the beach tree a few feet away.

_I savour hate as much as I crave love because  
>I'm just a twisted guy<br>Is this the pinnacle, is this the pinnacle, the pinnacle of being alive  
>Now I see the light<br>_

He wondered if this song had any relevance to her life, if she looked on the good and bad side to life because he was sure he never heard that song before.

_Well I look up to god but I see trouble 'cause this ain't a miracle  
>I just want to take my chance to live through a miracle<em>

_Ooah_  
><em>Ooah<em>

He closed his eyes feeling her song vibrate through him, remembering all the times they spent together.

_I know for certain that some one is watching but is it from up or down_  
><em>I make you miserable you stick with me although<em>  
><em>you know I'm gonna ruin your life<em>

_I talk to God as much as I talk to Satan 'cause I want to hear both sides_  
><em>Does that make me cynical?<em>  
><em>There are no miracles<em>  
><em>And this is no miraculous life<em>

_We walk into the tide_

_Well I look up to god but I see trouble 'cause this ain't a miracle  
>I just want to take my chance to live through a miracle<em>

_When the see-saw snaps and splinters your hand don't come crying to me_  
><em>I'll only see your good side<em>  
><em>And believe it's a miracle<em>  
><em>A miracle<em>

_I slap the water and watch_  
><em>The fish dance to the ripples of us<em>  
><em>We're just stubborn duds<em>  
><em>Blinking eyes encased in rust<em>

He opened his eyes as her fingers slowed, for he feared to be caught.

_This ain't a miracle_  
><em>This ain't a miracle<em>  
><em>This ain't a miracle<em>  
><em>This ain't a miracle<em>

_Ooah_  
><em>Ooah<em>

And she concluded the song with a final strum of the strings and out of impulse he started clapping. She spun round clearly startled.

'Oh Orion, thank heavens it's only you. You frightened the life out of me'

'That was beautiful, Elizabeth'

She blushed, 'it was nothing, just a hobby that kept me entertained at home'

'You are very talented, did you write it?'

She stared at him with her mouth agape 'me? Write this? God no, this is a Biffy Clyro song'

'a muggle?'

'Yes, h is rather amazing'

'Could you play me another?'

She blushed again 'It's embarrassing'

'Please?'

She sighed and strummed once and opened her mouth.

_You say "I love you boy"_  
><em>But I know you lie.<em>  
><em>I trust you all the same<em>  
><em>And I don't know why.<em>

_'Cause when my back is turned,_  
><em>My bruises shine.<em>  
><em>Our broken fairytale,<em>  
><em>So hard to hide.<em>

_I still believe,_  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>till the end of time.<em>

_When we collide we come together,_  
><em>If we don't, we'll always be apart.<em>  
><em>I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.<em>  
><em>When you hit me, hit me hard.<em>

_Sitting in a wishing hole,_  
><em>Hoping it stays right.<em>  
><em>Feet cast in solid stone,<em>  
><em>I got Gilligan's eyes.<em>

_I still believe,_  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>till the end of time.<em>

_When we collide we come together,_  
><em>If we don't, we'll always be apart.<em>  
><em>I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.<em>  
><em>When you hit me, hit me hard.<em>

_'Cause you said hello,_  
><em>It's where the going gets hard,<em>  
><em>Our future is far,<em>  
><em>Many of horror<em>  
><em>Our future's far,<em>  
><em>Many of horror<em>  
><em>Our future is far,<em>  
><em>Many of horror<em>

_I still believe,_  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>till the end of time.<em>

_When we collide we come together,_  
><em>If we don't we'll always be apart.<em>  
><em>I'll take a bruise i know you're worth it.<em>  
><em>When you hit me, hit me hard.<em>

'That was amazing'


	2. Think logically

Four years earlier.

'But Papa, I don't want to go to this school. I've never even heard of it before'

'My dear, I have spoken to the headmistress and it is a secret school, only for those select students that are born with a special gift'

'But Papa, magic isn't real. You know I only believe in science and politics.'

He chuckled hard 'My dear, you really are my daughter aren't you, I have taught you so well yet I have also closed your mind, But I urge you now in the earnest to open it back up, otherwise I fear your accomplishments in your school will be stunted'

'Papa?'

'I have seen them Elizabeth, all this magic business is true and you are talented in the magical arts'

'But Papa, you cannot expect me to believe this, it's not logical and to think they have fooled you is beyond my understanding'

Her father sighed 'Think of it like this Elizabeth, I have taught you that we all come from this universe, that we are all made up of stardust from the big bang, have I not?'

'Yes, Papa'

'So would it not be logical to think that we are all made up of energy from that same big bang?'

'Well ofcorse, Papa'

'And that some people could harness the energy they have inside them or from trees and other objects around them since they are also made of energy and use that energy to do what some people would deem impossible?'

'Well… hypothetically if that was the case, then I suppose that does sound logical, Papa'

He chuckled again 'Hypothetically?… you sound so much like a grown woman yet you are only that of a eleven year old, I have truly made you grow up fast have I not?'

'Papa, I grow as swiftly as I choose'

'And stubborn too, just like your mother'

'I must decline, I am no more as stubborn as you'

'Yet you are being stubborn now are you not?'

She smiled at her Papa's cleverness 'Yes I suppose I am being stubborn'

'Now will you choose to attend this school?'

'I suppose I have no choice in the matter, though if I find it not up to my standard, I will ask to be transferred'.

'Yes ofcorse my darling'

* * *

><p>'Elizabeth Dashwood!' A slightly plump man called her to the front of the hall to where a ratty old hat sat on a small stool, she smirked and bravely strode forward.<p>

_Miss. Elizabeth, I have been waiting a long time for someone like you._

"_How do you mean?" she thought boldly _

_Someone of a squib and muggle with a magical child with the capacity to help lead the rebellion. _

"_I'm not the only one in my family?" _

_No, your mother's side of the family is full of magic. Now, I suppose we shall get on to your sorting? Well I see you're very intelligent Ravenclaw would suit you but you would not get on with them I feel since you are so boisterous, there is but one place for you… "GRYIFFINDOR!" _

She smiled and confidently strode over to the table adorned in red and gold, a black haired boy moved up for her.

'Hey, I'm Orion Black'

'Elizabeth Dashwood'

'Dashwood? I haven't heard that name before I guess you're muggle born?'

'My Papa is a muggle, but apparently my mama's family are wizards, I wouldn't know she died along time ago'

'A half blood then, same as me. Don't worry blood status means nothing to me, I'm just really nosy'

'Oright' She laughed as another boy sat next to him

'Alright, Orion? Who do we have here?'

Orion chuckled 'James, this is Elizabeth Dashwood. Elizabeth, this is James Potter'

'Nice to meet you, _Liz_'

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed a bit 'It's Elizabeth, _Jamsie_'

He wrinkled his nose at the nickname 'Yeah okay, you got me, never call me that again and I'll never call you Liz' he held his hand out to her across Orion 'Truce?' he asked

'Truce' she agreed taking his hand and shaking it


	3. The start of a beautiful friendship

'Oh rats' Elizabeth exclaimed

'What's wrong?' a familiar voice said beside her. Orion, had become a fast friend and was always there when she needed help.

'I'm just never going to get the hang of this potion' she indercated to the puke green mulsh that was supposed to be a lilac colour.

'Did you put the flies wings in before the buck cork?'

'Oh balls. I'm never going to be able to do this' she said putting her head in her hands and closing her eyes.

'We'll see'

'Miss. Dashwood, astounding potion I'd give you an 'O' for that' The professor said as he walked past. Elizabeth shot out of her chair and looked at the lilac coloured potion that was gently simmering

'H-how?' she said into her potion

'Ah, Mr. Black you added the flies wings in before the buck cork, I see. Not to worry, this is a common mistake'

Elizabeth shot her friend a look 'why did you do that?'

'I thought you deserved it, you did try really hard… I'll tell you what, I'll teach you in potions, you'll be good in no time'

She blushed 'Thanks Orion'

* * *

><p>'Now we're going to be learning a disarming spell today called '<em>expelliarmus<em>' it saved me and my friends a lot of times so it's a good thing to know' Professor Weasely said 'It's pronounced as so '_expel-e-are-muss'. _

'_Expelliarmus'_ the class echoed

'Excellent pronunciation, now who would like to be brave and come and try disarming me?'

Elizabeth didn't know what overcame her, but all the spells she read up on flooded her mind and she had the need to prove herself after the potions lesson.

'I will' she said in a clear voice

'Very well, Miss. Dashwood step forward'

They both drew their wands.

'Expelliarmus!' Elizabeth said loudly with a quick flourish of her wand and the professor's wand flew into her hand.

'Very impressive, Miss. Dashwood, tell me are their any other spells you know?'

'I have read up on a few, sir'

'Care to enlighten me?'

'Well I read up about your basic shields, attacks, defensive spells, and charms such as _protego_, _stupefy_, _rictusempra, salvio hexia _and_ impivius' _I know a few more but haven't had the time to try them out yet'

'Impressive, class anyone care to tell me what the spell _stupefy_ does?' The professor asked 'Yes James?'

'It stuns your opponent, Uncle Ron- I mean Professor'

'Very good, and does anyone know what _impivius _does?'

'It makes objects fly through the air' James blurted out

'Yes, James, and does anyone know what _salvio hexia _does?'

'It repels hexes!' James shouted excitedly

'James Sirius Potter, let someone else have a go will you?'

'Sorry' he said sheepishly as the class sniggered behind their hands.

* * *

><p>The three Gryffindors were running headlong down the hallway laughing their heads off.<p>

'That was brilliant!' Elizabeth exclaimed

'The Slytherins had it coming, they can't call James a blood traitor and us half-breeds'

'Too right' James said and high fived Orion

'That was rather amazing!' Elizabeth smiled

'I'm surprised you agreed to help out Elizabeth, you always seemed too Ravenclaw to be Gryffindor' James said

'Well do I pass for Gryffindor now?'

'Hell yes!' Orion and James shouted together as they both looped their arms through Elizabeth's

'You know what?' Orion started

'This is going to be a beautiful friend ship?' James asked

'Hey! How did you know what I was going to say?'

'I'm just special that way'

Elizabeth snorted loudly 'yeah special needs'

Orion doubled over into a fit of giggles 'That was an amazing come back, this friendship really_ is_ going to be beautiful!'


	4. I'm never going to get this!

'Orion!' Elizabeth whined

'Oh c'mon its not that hard' He said exasperatedly

She threw her hands up in defeat 'I'm never, I repeat _never_ going to be able to get the hang of this!'

'You really haven't screwed up that bad, you just mistook the newt's eyes for gecko eyes! It's a common mistake and personally, I think they're like the same spices anyway so I don't see the difference'

'Yes, but you did see the difference, that's the problem'

'Wait, you're confusing me now'

'You saw instantly what each eye was. They practically look the same and you saw it and I couldn't'

He sighed 'To be fair, I have been living with a witch and wizard and have contact with the magical world and have had friends in the magical for world my whole life. You haven't, you only found out about it a couple of months ago!'

'Well, when you put it like that it does sort of make me feel a bit better'

Orion smiled triumphantly 'See, you need to stop putting yourself down so much because if you _think _you can't do it then, you _won't_ be able to'

'Yeah, that reminds me of something my Papa said'

Orion looked at her 'Why do you call him Papa?'

Elizabeth smiled 'Oh well my mother was French, and after she died my father kept on my French nanny, she always referred to him as _my Papa_ so it stuck with me'

'Do you know much about your mother?'

'Not really, Papa has shown me pictures, she was very beautiful. Long silvery blond hair like mine, but it used to turn brilliant gold in the sun' she smiled remembering all the pictures in her room back in London 'She was tall, elegant, graceful but she got ill a lot, Papa said that her family was prone to infections and catching things'

'She was pureblood then?' Orion said

'No, Why do you ask?'

'It's just, Purebloods are rather prone to marrying their cousins and because of that there is a lot of sill births, birth defects and problems when it comes to procreating'

Elizabeth made a face 'That's disgusting, why would they want to marry their cousins?'

'They may not have wanted to, but it's what their parents would have wanted so their _blood lines _remained' He brought his hands up and did air quotations '"_Pure_"'.

'That's just wrong'

'Tell me about it, anyway how do you know that she wasn't a pureblood?'

'The hat told me, he said she was a _squib. _Not that I know what that is, bare in mind'

'Oh, that explains it then' He looked at the blank look she was giving him 'Squibs are non-magic people born into magical families, like we have muggle borns that are magical people born from muggles, you understand so far?'

She nodded

'So squibs that are born into pureblood families are normally locked away, it's considered shameful to produce _bad blood_' he sighed 'There is no record _anywhere_ of any squibs getting out of their family circle'

'Why? What normally happens to them?'

'I don't think you want to know'

'I do, please tell me or I'll just go read a book about it somewhere'

'Okay, well squibs that had mothers that actually cared about them would be locked away…' he paused a short time 'a-and squibs that had mothers or parents that thought it was shameful… they, well they' he paused again 'are you sure you want to know?'

'I'm sure'

'Well, they were put to death' he looked down 'and the sad thing is, they would wait until they got their hogwarts letter at eleven to make sure that they were squibs and then kill them and blame it on a tragic accident'

'That's so sad… I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if my dad tried to kill me because I was a witch'

'Yes, that happens sometimes too… I suppose there is evil on every side'

'I wonder how my mother got away'

'Actually, so would I, come with me' he pushed away from the table and started out the room.


	5. Family Ties

'So what does this do?'

'This? This will show you your family tree, once we find out which family you're descended from then maybe in time we can find out what happened to your mum'

'That sounds pretty good… Thanks Orion' she blushed

'You're welcome, now all we need is a little of your blood'

She looked at him 'I love how you said that so calmly'

He chuckled and transfigured a spare match in his pocket into a needle and secretly thanked the headmistress for teaching it to them in their first lesson 'Now just pick your finger and place it on the bottom of the page'

'I'm nervous, can you do it first?'

'Sure, if you want me to' He pricked his finger and placed it on the page and a whole network of names appeared.

'Oh, wow!' Elizabeth exclaimed as she launched forward to get a better look 'Oh, there you are _Orion Daniel Black, _your middle name is Daniel?' she asked sceptically

' I have a muggle born mother, see' he said pointing at his mother's name

'Ah, _Lucy Raye Jenkins _married _Herbert Cygnus Black _who was the illegitimate son of _Regulus Arcturus Black _who died aged eighteen' She finished 'why so young?'

'Well, he died trying to help bring down Voldemort'

'That big bad wizard that was mentioned in history of magic?'

'Yeah, him'

'Wow, he must have been pretty brave'

Orion sighed 'He joined old Voldy at first because my great-grandparents wanted him to, but he saw the toll that their views was taking on the world, he found out that Voldemort was basically immortal'

'No ones immortal, that's impossible' she interrupted

'Not necessarily, he split his soul and hid them in objects, so if his body died then a piece of his soul would live on and he could be resurrected'

'That's a scary thought'

'Yeah, well he died trying to destroy a piece of old Voldy's soul'

'Wow'

'Yeah, I'm quite proud to be related to him'

She smiled 'Who else is there?' she said to her self-absentmindedly 'Oh, you're related to James!'

'Distantly'

'_James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter _children of _Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasely nee Potter and Harry is the child of James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter and James is the child of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who is your great-grandmas sister' _

'Why thank you for telling me my family tree' He drawled

'I find it interesting! You weren't kidding when you said pureblood family's married their cousins, look your great-grandma married her first cousin _Orion_' she chuckled 'Stealing names a tradition in your family?'

'No, star constellations are but you only have so many before you have to re-use them'

'Ah I see'

'Do you want to find out where you come from now?'

She took a huge deep breath 'sure' and pricked her finger and placed it onto the page.

'Oh' Orion said 'Your related to the Belcourt family, your mother _Rachel Jean Belcourt married John Henry Dashwood'_

Elizabeth's eyes were closed, 'who are my grandparents?'

'_Gaidon Julien Belcourt_ and _Joie Roese Desruisseaux nee Belcourt_. Well at least we know that your mother didn't have a death sentence'

Elizabeth looked at him 'How do we know that?'

'Because the Belcourt family are the largest pro muggle and blood traitor family in Europe, so if their daughter was a squib they would have covered up her escape from the magical world with a death, making sure she lived with muggles and had a good life, especially in the time they would have had her'

'Why?'

'Because that was the time that Voldemort was in full power, if they helped her escape it would have been for her own protection'

'Thats really nice... so they actually would have cared about her'

'Yeah, not all pureblood families are terrors, you have the blood traitors like the Weaselys who are really nice because they don't care abolut muggle and magical relations'

'I might go see them in a few years, my grandparents i mean'

'That might be wise, that way you can find out the whole story and i'm sure they would be pleased to find out they have another grandchild'

'Another? i have cousins?'

'Yeah a cousin called _Julia Deverux _she's a year younger than us, i suppose she's probally going to go to _Baubaxtons_ instead of _Hogwarts_ since she's French'.

'Wow, i have family, i don't have any on my Papa's side' she smiled

'Feel better now you know?'

'Yeah, thanks for doing this Orion, let's go to dinner now, i'm starved' she smiled warmly and his heart swelled.


	6. Hello, What's your name?

'We're going on a school trip!' a girl in their year, Alice, squealed.

Orion almost chocked on the spaghetti he was shovelling down his throat 'W-what?'

'A school trip?' James asked

'Seriously, boys don't you read the news board in the common room?' Elizabeth asked

'We have a news board?' they both said in unison

The girls close by giggled and flashed smiles at the two boys, Elizabeth rolled her eyes 'You're so oblivious sometimes.'

'So what's this trip about then?' James asked

'We're going to a muggle Zoo'

'Why would we want to do that?' Orion said with an eyebrow raised

'It's to see if we can interact and blend with muggles, the day we're going is the zoo's 'school day' so there will be many muggle children there and also… _Dumstrang_ are coming too'

'Oh joy, barbarians' Orion said sulkily

'What?' Elizabeth said

'Dumstrang are full of barbarians, you know that they put them through intensive physical training every day to make them strong and muscled' Orion said matter of factly making the silly girls in the proximity giggle

James rolled his eyes 'Dad told me that he met Victor Krum once from the Bulgarian Quiddich team when they were both in the _Tri-wizard tournament _and Krum went to Dumstrang, apparently he's as thick as a post'

'So they're muscled but stupid?' Elizabeth asked

'Well, most of them, you get the odd one or two that are more brains then brawn' James nodded in approval of Orion's words

'Are you sure you're not just saying this because your jealous of them?' Elizabeth asked

Orion scoffed 'Us jealous?' James looked like she'd sprouted an extra head 'Never! We're the third generation of the marauders! What is there to be jealous of?'

Elizabeth held up her hands 'Whoa, no need to get defensive, I was only asking'

'Don't ask stupid questions then' Orion scowled

'Fine, I won't in future' she huffed pushing herself away from the table

'What's up with her?' Orion asked at her retreating figure

'No idea mate, women are a mystery to me' James said shaking his head

* * *

><p>'Now children remember, no magic' Headmistress McGonagall said sternly<p>

The children were dressed in their school uniforms, minus the robes, grey trousers and skirts long grey socks, white shirts and jumpers with the Hogwarts houses emblems.

Elizabeth walked by James and Orion, still having not spoken to either of them for two weeks and walked off with Alice, a girl she shared a dorm with.

'How long is she going to keep this up?' Orion asked

'Well, my sister can hold a grudge up to a month when Albus and I annoy her…'

'Oh great, I don't even know what we did wrong'

'Me either, girls are so tetchy'

* * *

><p>Elizabeth ran her hands over the glass walls of the animals cages, feeling the prickle of magic in her fingers before Alice dragged her outside squealing something about Lions.<p>

Elizabeth had to admit they were beautiful, lovely rough russet fur and the male had a huge mane of fur around its face made up of oranges and reds and blond/gold colours.

'_Why hello there_' Elizabeth said to the passing male lion '_What's your name?' _

The lion suddenly stopped in its tracks cocked an ear and turned to face her _'You're talking to me?' _he replied

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth _'You can understand me?' _

'_Yes but you're the first one' _

'_How is this possible?' _

'_I don't know, you're a human you're not supposed to be able to speak to me' _

'_I'm a witch actually' _

'_Okay, can you do me a favour and get me out of here?' _

'_I would love to but my teacher told me I wasn't allowed to do magic' _

'_Please, I'm the oldest Alpha male and my son over there is going to take over from me in a few weeks, I'd rather not die at his claws' _

'_Okay, I'll be right back' _She said to the Lion and turned to Alice who was staring at her in wonder 'Alice I need to go find James and Orion I'll be right back'

'H-how did you? How can you?' She babbled

'What are you talking about?'

'How can you speak lion?'

'I don't know it just happened, now I really need to find them can you watch that Lion?' she said pointing to the Alpha male

'Sure, but why?'

'That doesn't matter right now, just watch him' She turned to the lion '_I'm going to help you, and I can get in a lot of trouble for this so be grateful. My friend Alice is going to watch you whilst I go get some help'. _She said before she sprinted off.

* * *

><p>'Dumstrang aren't going to know what hit them' Orion chuckled as he shoved the last fire cracker into a group of Dumstrang's bags<p>

'Too right' James chuckled

'James! Orion! There you are' Elizabeth screamed pulling them to one side 'I really need your help'

'Why? I thought you weren't talking to us' Orion sniped

'Oh shut up, this is important, James do you have your dads invisibility cloak on you?'

'Yeah'

'Can I borrow it?'

'That depends what you're using it for'

'Fine, I'll tell you but you're sworn to secrecy'

'We swear on the Marauders map' the boys said in unison

'Okay, I'm going to steal a lion'

'Are you crazy?' Orion said 'Lions can swipe you at any moment'

'He won't hurt me'

'And how can you be so sure of this?' James asked

'Because he is the one that asked for _my _help. Really boys, did you think I would go steal a lion without any reason to?'

'Wait, how did he ask for your help exactly' Orion asked

'He asked. I can speak lion, now will you help me or not?'

'Fine' James said 'But how do you think you'll get a Lion out of the Zoo unnoticed, without magic?'

'who said I wasn't going to use magic?'

'But we're underage, you'll get expelled'

'Shut up, there are enough overage wizards here that any magic will just look like they preformed it, not me'

'You're rather smart you know that?' Orion said

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm back' <em>she said to the Lion

'_I thought you left without me' _

'_Never, what is your name?' _

'_Zion, and yours?' _

'_Elizabeth, now Zion go behind that big rock away from the crowd, I'll meet you there' _she said putting on the cloak, disappearing from view.

When she managed to get to the rock, Zion was waiting for her patiently.

She smiled and took off the cloak '_Zion'. _

'_Elizabeth' _

'_Now to get you out, I'm going to have to shrink you to make you small' _She said taking out her wand and saying a small incantation and watched as the Lion shrank before her eyes, when she was done, he was the exact miniature of his previous self and was the size of the palm of her hand.

'_Zion, you look very cute like that' _

'_Thank you I rather like this size, perhaps you can find a spell where I can change my size at will if I need to protect you'_

'_Why would you need to protect me?'_

'_Because I'm coming with you, I've chosen you to be my companion'_

'_Companion? As in friend?'_

'_Yes.'_

* * *

><p>The group sat in the common room around the table all looking at Zion.<p>

'He's so cute' Alice said

'He is' Elizabeth agreed

'Elizabeth, James and I have been thinking and we're sorry for upsetting you before, and after this' he interacted to the lion 'we've decided that we'd like you to become a Marauder with us'.

'Really?' she asked

'Really'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh Elizabeth is now a Marauder! What sort of trouble will she get into next! **


End file.
